The Ballot Box
by Random Storygirl
Summary: This is what I think Holly J. and Declan were doing during Broken PROMises/Why Can't This Be Love? while Sav and Anya were...well...you know...in the limo doing...stuff.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I watched Broken PROMises (Why Can't This Be Love? for the Canadians out there) last night, and I came up with this idea. This is what Holly J. and Declan were probably doing while Sav and Anya were…umm…in the limo together…doing something stupid. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then forget about it. If you do, then yay for you! You actually have a properly functioning brain! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or "No Such Thing" by John Mayer.

**The Ballot Box**

"Rigging the vote would be dishonest, deceitful…" I listed.

"And deliciously steamy! I can't believe you're not up for this!" Declan interrupted. I sighed. Sav had asked me to make sure that he and Anya won king and queen of the dance. But I was not about to abuse my privileges of being student council president. Or fight the principles and fairness of democracy. Also, I heard that Declan and I also had a good shot at winning, and although I wouldn't normally care about that, I worked hard on this dance. And I think I deserved somewhat of an award or form of recognition. I was about to continue explaining my reasoning to Sav when Anya walked up and started kissing him passionately, not bothering to acknowledge Declan and I. I gave them a weird look before sighing and walking away with Declan in tow. I began weaving my way through dozens of dancing couples. I looked back at Declan, and noticed that he was still staring at Sav and Anya with a slightly perverted grin, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Declan! Stop that!" I scolded.

"Why?"

"It's weird. And an invasion of privacy."

"If they didn't want their privacy invaded, then why would they start making out in the middle of the dance floor?" he questioned.

"Because Anya wants to have as much time with Sav as possible. It's her special night with him."

"You know what would make this night more special for her?"

"What?"

"If you let them win king and queen!" he urged.

"I already told you. It's unfair!"

"But Sav needs this! He's my friend…sorta."

"Yeah, well Anya is my friend, too. But relationships with others do not have an effect on the morals of a good leader." I explained.

"Says the girl who abused her key privileges to sneak into school for a date with me."

"That was a mistake. It made me lose my keys! Who knows what I'll lose if people find out that I rigged the vote?"

"Come on! The risk makes it fun!"

"I'm not doing it!" I proclaimed, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Fine…but I'm not gonna help you count the votes."

"Yes you are!" I argued, strengthening my grip on his arm and pulling him toward the voting table. He sighed as I grabbed the ballot box in one hand and led him out of the gym and into an empty classroom. I turned the lights on and found a pencil and a piece of paper in order to tally the votes.

"Do I have to do this?" he whined.

"Stop complaining! The faster we get this done, the faster we can get back to the dance. Alright?"

"Ugh…fine." He groaned.

"Good. Now let's get started." We both moved two desks so that they were next to each other and spilled the contents of the ballot box onto them. Then we sat down and started counting the ballots. We divided the pile in two and left space in the middle for the votes that were already counted. I saw a lot of votes for Sav and Anya and just as many for Declan and I. A few were for Danny and Chantay. I even saw some for Johnny and Bruce, guessing that they were a joke. I laughed to myself, recalling Bruce's clumsy dancing. I was almost done when I heard Declan get up beside me.

"What are you doing? Are you done yet?" I asked, not looking up from my work.

"No. But you have to get up."

"Why?"

"I love this song and I want you to dance with me!"

"I have votes to tally!"

"Come on! Just this one song!" he pleaded. I bit my lip, thinking. I didn't like counting anyway.

"Fine!" I sighed, "One dance. Then we finish."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. I stood up and walked over to him. He snaked his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. We stared into each other's eyes as the chorus began.

"_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
>I wanna scream at the<br>Top of my lungs  
>I just found out there's no such thing as the real world<br>just a lie you've got to rise above."_

"I never knew you were a fan of John Mayer." I commented.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He replied.

"What else should I know about you?"

"That I always get what I go after." He murmured, leaning toward me. I stood on my toes to get closer and we began kissing. It started out light and sweet, but slowly became deep and passionate. Then he lied me down on top of the desks and kept kissing me.

"This is what Sav and Anya should have done." He whispered, his hand trailing down my side.

"I bet they've found a private place to carry on with their fun." I reassured him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. We continued with our own fun for a couple of minutes until Declan's hand began to make its way up my dress.

"Alright, Declan. That's enough. We can't do this in a classroom. It's inappropriate." I warned, guiding his hand away from me.

"And steamy! I can't believe you're not up for this, either!"

"Sorry. But we don't have time for steamy. We have to finish this!" I got up, smoothed out my dress, and turned to the desks. But the three piles of papers were gone. All of the ballots were scattered on the floor, few lingering on the desks.

"Oh, man! Look! I ruined the piles! Now we have to start all over!" I whined.

"Oh no!" Declan cried in fake horror, "What are we going to do? The dance will probably end before we get this finished!" I shot him a look.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Nope. But it was extremely good luck." I smacked him on the shoulder.

"We'll never finish in time!"

"So does this mean…" he trailed off, looking up at me expectantly. I thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine. Sav and Anya win."

"Yes!" Declan exclaimed, beaming, "Love conquers all! Now let's dance." Declan grabbed my arm and began to drag me toward the door. But I stayed put, and he turned back to me, giving me a confused look.

"Or…" I suggested, "We could do something a bit more…steamy." I grinned mischievously.

"I like the way you think, Miss President." He smiled, pulling me into him once again.

**Author's Note: **You may not appreciate this as much if you haven't seen that episode recently. But oh well. I liked writing it. By the way, the actions and lines (not the thoughts) in the first paragraph happened in the actual episode. Declan really did watch them. It was funny to me. As was Bruce's dancing. I really love Dolly J. And John Mayer. Review if you also like either. :D


End file.
